Zephyr
Zephyr is a character in The Battle Royale S2. Profile Cool Shit You Can Do: Ghosting - the ability to make his body completely intangible. With extra concentration, he can maintain tangibility in one part of his body while keeping the rest ghosted. Heals most injuries with a single round of ghosting and reforming, but a phantom version of the pain still persists for some time. Zephyr can't ghost if he's in serious pain; it's too hard for him to concentrate. Cool Weapons You Have: None, other than his heavy boots which prevent him from an impromptu appointment with the Earth's core, thanks to the enmeshed anti-ghosting fibres. On the flipside, his feet can't ghost through stuff while he wears them, not to mention it makes 'em damn heavy. Description: An awkwardly tall 18-year-old who'd qualify as lightweight for someone quite a bit shorter than him. A mess of scruffy white hair that may've been blonde once, before stress and adverse conditions bleached it. Pale blue eyes, and 20/20 vision; though he gives the air of someone who spends far too much time indoors. Wearing his military-issue boots, cargo trousers, and a singlet. The fabric is ingrained again with special fibres that let Zephyr keep his modesty when he goes around being intangible in public. Other than this, he has no other accessories or possessions, because they fall out/off him as soon as he ghosts. Personality-wise, Zephyr is soft-spoken, tacit, and skittish around people. Like a wild animal, he spooks easily and resorts to cowardice with alarming alacrity. He'd need to be in a tough situation to make him resort to aggression, but when he does it's always messy. Biography: Harking from a world where approximately ten percent of the population show supernatural skills, and are kept segregated from the masses in secure, secluded city-states, Zephyr possessed the rarer, less-understood talent known colloquially as "ghosting", and was as good as military property from as far back as he can remember, and was subjected to all sorts of testing of his abilities - he still has the scars from some trials, but would never talk about them. He has no memories of how he acquired his powers, or of having ever lived outside the military facility. School was his lone chance for freedom, but growing up in his conditions developed in him a prison mentality, leaving him unwilling or unable to engage his peers Favorite Food: Normally subsists on a diet of nutritionally balanced food pills. Fears: Blood, gore, other people, and self-disfigurement. What Were You Doing When A Big Horrifying Arm Grabbed You Out Of Space: Judging by the fact I forgot to fill this in the first time round, something dreadfully boring. Let's say he was lying on his bed (panelled with ghost-proof metal plates; as uncomfortable as the rest of his small room) hoping his evening ration of two food pills was gonna show up sooner rather than later. (Kind of a pointless hope, seeing as it was always automatically dispensed on the hour, without fail - but that's the kind of kid/freak Zephyr is.) In The Battle Royale S2 Development NOOOOOOO WHYYYYY HE HAD SO MUCH TO LIVE FOR ONLY TWO DAYS BEFORE RETIREMENT. Death Zephyr died before the battle began at the whim of The Composer who is a scary bitch. In Non Canon Zephyr was a contestant in the non-canon battle The Fantastic Tournament: Champions Edition. Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Battle Royale S2 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Humans Category:Magicians Category:"Normal" Category:Dead Characters Category:No Image